RoChu Partial iTunes Meme
by KitaiYao
Summary: 7/10 songs about Russia and China, some angst, mostly fluff. And yay for sputtering :D


**RoChu iTunes Meme**

**That 70s Song- Cheap Trick**

Yao smiled as he got into Japan's car, started it, and headed toward Ivan's house. He made some…er…minor errors as he drove, with the occasional curb check and knocking the mirror off during a close call with a pole. Pulling up in front of the Russian's house, he honked the horn.

"Yao~!" Ivan yelled the whole length of his driveway as he ran to the car. He got in and gave Yao a kiss right on the lips.

**Fergilicious- Fergie**

Yao's eyes widened in horror as he walked, laundry basket in hand, past Alfred, who was sitting on the dorm room couch, watching the TV, and drooling at the music video that was playing on VH1.

"Alfred! How could you watch that obscene—"

"Shhh! This. Is. Fergie. You don't interrupt Fergie."

The next day, Yao was making his way across the campus to his next class, when he heard someone come running up behind him. Large feet. Loud footsteps.

"Ivan—"

"HEY, STACY!"

"What?"

"Um, Alfred told me—"

"Nevermind, aru."

**High- James Blunt**

Yao smiled drowsily as he leaned back into the strong embrace that he'd longed for for so long, for these thousands of years. He'd been sure he'd been forgotten, but there was always a lingering hope that the Russian would remember him. That hope is what kept him alive through all that time.

The sun casting a peaceful orange morning glow on them, Ivan wound his arms around his long lost object of affection. No words were needed, they had stood the test of time. The sun rose on them once more, and they would make sure it would never set again.

**Angel- Shaggy**

"YaoYao~! Have I told you lately how much you mean to me?" Ivan called, tackling the small Chinese man onto the couch and cuddling him close.

"E-eh?" From somewhere in the background, Yao could hear bass strings and a moderate steady beat. Since when was there a stereo system in this house?

Ivan was slightly moving his head to the music.

"I just haven't told you thank you in a while!"

"Thank you for wh—"

"For being here for me, da, you're always here for me. You always find time for me and you don't leave me when I'm…emotional. I don't think I could love anyone else as much as I love you, and I don't think I could be loved by anyone more than you~!"

Yao was blushing profusely. Ivan was determined to conjuring the reddest face any nation had ever had.

"You're cute and you're fun, and you make me happy to no end!"

Ivan leaned in and kissed Yao smack on the lips.

**Call Me When You're Sober- Evanescence**

Yao sat curled up on the couch in his dark living room. He didn't want to see anything. Not the room, not the table, not the door, not his tear-streaked face reflected in the television.

"Yao, I'll be late tonight! Haha—Don't wait for me~!"

"…Ivan."

"I said I'll be back—" the becoming-irritated voice was cut off.

"Ivan. I'm not going to be here when you get back, aru. So just don't bother."

"What? No, Yao, _hun_—" Yao hated that word. " – I love you, don't leave~!" the voice pleaded.

"Don't cry to me…If you loved me, you'd be here with me."

"But—"

"You never call me when you're sober. You're always drunk and sleeping around and …I'm not…I can't take it anymore, aru,!" Yao cried, biting back the tears that were coming as he packed his suitcase and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Y—"

"JUST SHUT UP, I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU, I'M NOT BEING YOUR SLAVE, YOUR—YOUR—YOUR _WHORE—_ANYMORE, ARU! " Yao hung up and threw his phone into the storm drain he was now passing, and went on his way to never come back.

**Just the Girl- The Click Five**

Ivan smiled, holding up a sunflower for the Chinese man standing where he'd pulled him away from the group of people he'd been talking to.

"For you!"

"Ah—I—Uh—" Yao stammered. Suddenly he was bumped into from behind, causing Yao to stumble onto Ivan, and for them both to splash into the large pool.

"Ah! Ah! Ai ya!" Yao gasped, paddling madly and clawing his way up the side of the pool. He collapsed, panting, on the edge.

"Oh my god! Someone get over here and do CPR on this guy!"

"No, I'm—"

His air supply was cut off—or was it augmented?—by another mouth over his. THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING. NO WAY IN HELL.

**Hold Me- Savage Garden**

Ivan jumped as his bedroom door creaked. He flipped on his bedside lamp, and gasped inwardly at the figure that was limping through his door.

Yao was wincing, his face tear-streaked and stained with blood—by the second there was a small bit more coming, so Ivan knew it was the Chinese man's own. Right before Ivan made it to him, Yao's leg gave out and he collapsed to the floor, coughing and gasping, and shaking. Ivan could see it in his face—Yao was terrified, of something on the outside.

"Yao! Yao, Yao, Yao, come here, da!" Ivan quickly pulled the broken Yao into his lap and into his arms.

"I—Agh—I can't—I couldn't—it was too much, aru, I snapped, I failed, I can't handle it, I messed up, aru, I don't—"

"Shh…It's okay, it's okay. I'll protect you. Da, you stay here—"

"No! No! No, no, I—I don't want to be alone, please, aru, just…just hold me, I can't—I won't—I'm really sorry, aru, I'm—"

Ivan's brows furrowed but he hugged the Chinese mess tightly, careful of the injured parts of him, which was difficult.

"I won't let you go."

And Ivan charged into the bloody massacre outside.


End file.
